


Between Life and Death

by electricmonk333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmonk333/pseuds/electricmonk333
Summary: 15.20 coda/missing scene.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Between Life and Death

It wasn’t that he’d never thought about it – about what comes after, now with Jack at the wheel. But it was _Jack_ and so, he had kept his faith that wherever his brother was, he was at peace and happy.

So, it was with some surprise that he took in the grim, familiar spectre of Death standing by his bedside.

In the infinitesimal moments before their gazes met, he wondered, he doubted, and he accepted.

And then Death reached out an old, withered hand and said, “He’s waiting for you.”

He exhaled one last time and began to breathe again.


End file.
